RWBY Vault
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: A repository for all those precious gems. Feel free to take and use an idea, just message if you do.


_Authors Note_

So… This one has been percolating in my mind for a fair while, it might be a single chapter, it might be a couple, but don't expect anything huge. I went and saw the movie theater premier of the New Season of RWBY, and while I loved it, I found myself loving some of the secondary characters the most, in case you couldn't guess, I'm looking at the two D's. Beware

 _So now I present to you the tale of two partners, who have trained together, fought together, and now have become partners for life,_

 _The Daring Duo of D and Dudley_

Let me start by saying, god, luck, karma, Buddha, the omnipotent deity or force of your choice despises me. Now, I don't know if thats because I'm a terrible person, or because of one of the many obscure religious rules that I had broken.

So, after living a terrible life, filled with misfortune, casual cruelty, both given and received, I died. And then I was reborn, into a world that I had known, and enjoyed in life.

The world of Remnant. The world of RWBY. The world I'd only seen the first three volumes of.

I was born Desmond Miles, a relatively normal child in a small village with a number of retired huntsmen who helped train me, unlocked my aura, and helped me discover my semblance of Danger Sense before I made it to combat school. I became a huntsmen, went through Shade academy, graduated with my partner, who later became my partner in life.

And yes, to stop any stupid questions, yes I am a dude, in my first life, I liked women, in my second life, I experimented and found I liked both. Make of that what you will.

My partner and I, who jokingly called us the two D's, eventually made our way across the kingdoms, and we found ourselves a cushy job protecting trains on their way too and from Atlas. And for three more glorious years I had peace, love, and a damn good job helping people.

And then cannon came knocking.

 _Scene Break_

I stared in absolute terror and incomprehension at a little girl in a red hood who had just weaved through the crowded platform in a blur of red and rose petals as she joined her friends, a girl in white, a girl in black with a bow, and a girl with a great mane of long hair, a boy in white armor, a boy in green with a pink stripe in his otherwise black hair, and finally another girl with orange hair and a pink skirt.

Or in other words, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

And then two people who make by blood freeze in its veins, Qrow, otherwise known as Mr. collateral damage… And some kid with a blue orb on their hip?… And Ozpins cane? Didn't he die or something?

And why was my danger sense absolute _screaming_ whenever I so much as looked at him, and especially the blue sphere at his waist.

Then a hand fell on my shoulder, I jerked startled, and whirled to see Dudley with a concerned look on his face, he stepped closer, one hand dropping to wrap around my waist.

"D, whats wrong?" He asked with concern, his normally joking tone instead filled with worry. I grimaced as I turned and pointed to the group.

"Them, my semblance is screaming at me, almost every member in that group is ticking at least a six on the scale, the kid with the blue orb is 8 and the orb itself is a 9."

Dudley blinked.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded furiously.

"Yep. If they're coming with us, we will die."

Dudley nodded, turning his gaze towards the group.

"Well, lets get a read on them before we decide anything," He grabbed my gently on my arm and snuck a quick kiss onto my cheek and pointed me in the direction of the group.

We walked up to and posed mightily, and offered to protect their carriage of the train for a little extra, but then Qrow walked up from behind us, and flashed a class three hunters badge. It meant that he was on business of a national import and could not be stopped or arrested. A class three license was only given by mutual agreement of the councils.

We left shortly afterwards, and Dudley glanced at me.

"I think you might be right, we need to be careful for this trip. High security the whole way."

I nodded, and snuck one last glance at the group that was laughing and smiling together.

 _Scene Break_

I was patrolling the cars when I suddenly staggered as my Semblance screamed a warning, and then trains cars shuddered as something landed on top. I turned to Dudley who nodded, and we immediately headed topside.

We clambered up, and the stopped in shock. The train was besieged by dozens of Griffons, all being led by an Elder Alpha that, by itself was the size of one of the cars, a wave of the utmost terror washed over me, I froze, and then D, my partner, my Husband, the light and love of my life, rushed the Alpha.

It gave him one look before snapping him up in its jaws, and then swallowing.

 _Authors Note_

Probably do another chapter or two of this, but the idea is an SI of sorts takes the role of the surviving D, and joins the adventure.


End file.
